In the Mood
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Rose and Scorpius attend a Ministry Halloween party while trying to keep their new relationship a secret. However, a new WWW product gives away Scorpius's true feelings for his psuedo-friend and co-worker. Written for Round 8 of The Houses Competition.


House: Gryffindor

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Novelty Tie

Word Count: 872

Beta: SecretFruits Thanks Fruits!

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here, love?"

"I told you, Scorp," Rose said in a quick whisper as she straightened his tie. The pair paused by the floo station. "I promised my mum that I'd make an appearance at the Ministry Halloween Party."

"Yes, but why do _I_ have to be here?" he whined before taking a small nip at her earlobe.

Rose shoved him away. "None of that, Scorp! We've got to keep our distance tonight."

He groaned, "Why can't we just tell your family that we're dating? Lily already knows. It's been two months and I'm tired of being your dirty little secret."

"It's not like that at all. I just want to tell Al before everyone else - he _is_ your best friend after all. He'll be back from his research trip in a week. Once he knows, I'll gladly scream it from the mountain tops that you're mine."

He pressed a light kiss to her temple and backed away. "Alright, love. We'll keep up the façade of being pseudo-friendly co-workers again tonight." He yanked at the collar of his dress shirt. "Why'd you have me wear this monkey suit? It's itching something fierce."

"It's a Halloween dress up party, and I think you look rather dashing as James Bond. Besides, it's fun to dress up and pretend to be something you're not for a night." To emphasize her point, Rose did a quick shimmy shake in her 1920's era flapper dress. Scorpius admired the way the dress flared up to show off her long, shapely legs.

With a laugh, Scorpius allowed Rose to lead him into the party. He quickly found his way to the refreshment table while Rose made a circuit around the room. As he made small talk with colleagues, old friends, and various Potters and Weasleys, his eyes darted around the room to watch her network. As the evening progressed, he retired to a comfortable chair with a clear view of Rose chatting with her Aunt Ginny. A silly smile crept onto his face as he observed Rose enthusiastically talk with her hands and throw her head back in laughter.

"Interesting."

Scorpius started at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts. He glanced around to find Rose's Uncle George examining him.

"I'm sorry?" he gestured to the chair next to him for the older red-head to join him. "What's interesting?"

"You're in love with my niece," George stated matter-of-factly.

Scorpius's eyes bulged. "Wha- what are you talking about?"

George smiled. "Look down, Scorpius."

Scorpius lowered his gaze and was shocked. The black costume tie he was wearing was now a bright shade of candy pink. He plucked at the tie and lifted the end up to his face to examine. "What's going on?"

"I changed out the regular tie before Rose picked the suit up from Angelina's costume shop. You're wearing a new prototype novelty tie for Wheezes. It works like a mood ring. Most of the time, the tie is black. But when the wearer experiences strong emotions, it'll change color. I got the idea from Teddy's hair." He pointed across the room to the man in question. Lo-and-behold, Scorpius watched the tips of Teddy's turquoise hair turn pink when Victoire gave him a kiss. "So far, I've figured out how to make it change to pink for love, red for rage, and green for envy."

Scorpius gulped. "Why do you think I'm in love with Rose?"

"Because I wasn't born yesterday," George deadpanned. "You've been watching her all night. And she's been watching you whenever you look away. I'm quite observant, you know. You don't get to be such a successful prankster without knowing how to read people." Scorpius groaned. "But don't worry - I don't think anyone else has figured it out yet. Except Hermione of course. That witch knows everything."

Scorpius snorted. "Like mother, like daughter." He allowed his gaze to drift back over to his love, who was now chatting with her father. "Wait! If this tie is from WWW, then does Ron know what it does? Oh Merlin, he's going to know that I love her. I'm a dead man."

George chuckled. "He hasn't been involved with the development of this specific product. But to be on the safe side, maybe you should ditch the tie for the rest of the evening?"

Scorpius ripped the offending article of clothing from his neck and balled it up in his jacket pocket. "Can you not mention this to Rose? I haven't told her that I love her yet."

"Sure, Scorpius." George grinned, stood, and gave the younger wizard a squeeze on the shoulder. "But let her know soon? I can't wait to see Ron's face turn purple," he laughed. "Have a nice night, Scorpius. Treat my niece right, yeah?"

"I will," Scorpius promised. "I do love her, after all."


End file.
